swat_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
S.W.A.T. (2017 series)
S.W.A.T. is an American crime drama television series, based on the 1975 television series created by Robert Hamner and developed by Rick Husky. The new series was developed by Aaron Rahsaan Thomas and Shawn Ryan, and premiered on CBS on November 2, 2017. Plot This is a police action drama centering on on Sergeant Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson. A lifetime Los Angeles local and former Marine, Hondo has been tapped to lead a new “last stop” Special Weapons and Tactics unit. Because he is L.A. born and raised, Hondo feels deeply loyal not only to his “brothers in blue” but also to the people they serve. This makes him particularly qualified to lead the team and build a bridge between the force and the community. David “Deacon” Kay is a seasoned, competent officer. Although can’t help but feel overlooked for the top job, he is extremely loyal and committed to the team’s success. On the other hand, newcomer Jim Street tends to be overconfident. Still, he has the potential to become a key player. Hondo's tactical unit also includes canine trainer Christina “Chris” Alonso, a skilled officer in her own right. Then there is Dominique Luca, whose driving expertise ensures the team is able to get into and out of risky scenarios. L.A. Metro Captain Jessica Cortez, whose profession is her top priority, supervises the SWAT team. She and Hondo also have a personal relationship. Finally there’s Mumford. Bold and self-assured, he heads up another L.A. unit and is certain of his own approach to situations. Although his group and Hondo’s are fierce rivals, they relish their competition. With Hondo at the lead, the SWAT officers are devoted to their jobs and are willing to lay down their lives to protect and serve. Cast * Shemar Moore as Sgt. Daniel "Hondo" Harrelson * Stephanie Sigman as Capt. Jessica Cortez * Alex Russell as Jim Street * Lina Esco as Christina "Chris" Alonso * Kenny Johnson as Dominique Luca * Peter Onorati as Jeff Mumford * Jay Harrington as David "Deacon" Kay * David Bradley Lim as Victor Tan Recurring * Patrick St. Esprit as Commander Robert Hicks * Louis Ferreira as Sergeant II William "Buck" Spivey * Bre Blair as Annie Kay * Peter Facinelli as Michael Plank Episodes :Main: Season 1 Production Shawn Ryan and Aaron Rahsaan Thomas are executive producers and showrunners. The new series was ordered by CBS-TV on May 12, 2017. The series premiered on November 2, 2017. On November 17, 2017, CBS picked up the series for a full season of 20 episodes and on December 1, 2017, CBS ordered two additional episodes for the first season bringing the total to 22 episodes. Reception The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 45% approval rating, with an average rating of 4.53/10 based on 22 reviews. Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 45 out of 100 based on 12 reviews, indicating "mixed or average reviews". External links * S.W.A.T. on CBS Fandom * S.W.A.T. (2017) on Wikipedia